


McCree is a Silent Race Disgrace

by SoapSoaping



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AND ALSO CINCO DE MAYO, Attempt at Humor, Cinco de Mayo, Don't Like Don't Read, OVERTLY OFFENSIVE, OVERTLY OFFENSIVE TO ASAINS, Other, Racist Language, SO, but edge version, but tbh mcCree gets the shit beat out of him for it, it's just a play on words really, jsyk, like holy shit, nothing anit-race, okay, racist, stupid comments will be deleted, the salt will be real lemme tell you, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapSoaping/pseuds/SoapSoaping
Summary: Honestly it's Cinco de Mayo and I fucking LOVE ITIT'S AWESOME ON MY SIDE OF THE WORLD I'M CELEBRATING LIKE NO TOMORROWalsodon'tgettriggeredfromtheracejokeit'sajokebutifyousaltmani feel sorryforyouthisisjusttypedwordsthatliterallymeannothingin yourlifesowhyarepeoplefinnabesoangry





	McCree is a Silent Race Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> fUCK ME JERRY

 

"What. On. Earth."

"Oh, c'mon Darlin'! It's hilarious and you know it!"

Hanzo just stared. What else does one do when, instead of being able to meditate in peace on the cliff of Gibraltar, a large paper covered donkey is shoved in your face?

"I have no idea-"

"I know you don't have a clue as to what the thing is, but just come 'ere and let me tie it up for you!"

Jesse had a brilliant smile on his face, hovering over the Japanese male like he would disappear into the setting sun if he wasn't careful. Instead of snubbing him off and walking away, Hanzo found himself following the gunslinger to one of the poles that stuck out from a building.

"Alrighty, so this here is what we call a 'Pinata'. You're gonna take this," A colorful bat was produced from one of Jesse's belt loops. "And just break it open to get to the goods inside!"

"I'm confused. Why beat a paper animal to death?"

"See, there's where you're gettin' good! Break it on up and I'll tell you."

Without another word, Hanzo gave a swing and broke the defenseless decoration in half. McCree gave a whoop as green tea packets and fifty cent ramen poured out everywhere.

"What?"

"Happy _Chinko_ de Mayo, Darlin'!"

 

And that's how McCree ended up in Mercy's ER unit with sixteen different bones broken.

**Author's Note:**

> i'M SO SORRY  
> BUTICOULDN'THELPIT  
> I HAVE TERRIBLE IRL FRIENDS  
> AND I'M A TERRIBLE BAR OF SOAP TYPING THIS WITH MY SUDS  
> I'MNOTHUMAN  
> NOTANYMORE


End file.
